End of The Day
by Beta Blocker
Summary: "Jika ada orang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, kau akan bereaksi seperti apa?" "Aku akan menciumnya sampai pingsan." [BTS - MinYoon - BL Jimin x Yoongi]
1. Chapter 1

**End of the Day**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Boys Love**

 **.**

 **Standart Disclaimer Appeared**

 **.**

 **BGM:** One Direction – End of The Day

 **Beta Blocker**

 **~oOo~**

Di penghujung Desember yang dingin dan diselimuti udara beku, pemuda itu tengah menanti detik pergantian tahun.

Seoul serasa menyempit karena ratusan orang menyemut memenuhi Sungai Han, dengan terompet di tangan dan kepala yang berkali-kali mendongak menanti luncuran kembang api cantik yang akan memperindah langit yang gelap.

Min Yoongi tidak terlalu menyukai hiruk pikuk dan campuran pengap bau keringat lautan menusia yang bergerombol, untuk itulah ia di sini, di balkon teratas rumah mewah si kaya Namjoon.

Pesta tengah berlangsung di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kim tersebut, teman-teman Namjoon–yang juga teman-teman baiknya berkumpul untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan, saling olok satu sama lain dan mengejek resolusi tahun depan masing-masing orang, benar-benar tipikal anak muda jaman sekarang.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan kedua orang tua Namjoon yang tengah menyiapkan pesta barbeque dengan Seokjin di halaman belakang, benar-benar waktu yang sempurna, bukan?

Tapi di sinilah Min Yoongi, terduduk diam sendiri di atas lantai, dingin malam seakan menelan tubuhnya bulat-bulat namun baginya tak apa, karena ia menyukai saat-saat di mana hanya ada dirinya dan keheningan.

Matanya yang terpejam terbuka perlahan saat di rasa seseorang tengah memasang mantel dengan asal-asalan di atas pundaknya.

"Hyung…"

"Ah, Jiminie. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi memperhatikan wajah Jimin sekilas dan nampak ada yang aneh, udara begitu dingin tetapi kenapa tidak ada rona di belah pipinya? Bibirnya pecah dan memutih. "Jim, kau sakit?"

Jimin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum mempesona. "Sedikit demam?" Jimin menghalau telapak tangan Yoongi yang berusaha meraih dahinya, ia tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. "Lalu apa yang Hyung lakukan di sini?" Tangannya terangkat membenarkan letak mantel Yoongi "Sendirian?"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan angin malam akhir tahun." Menutup matanya lagi dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Pemuda berambut mint itu _takkan pernah tahu,_ yang lebih muda di sampingnya tengah memperhatikan wajahnya dengan tatapan memuja, matanya berbinar dan kilatan penuh cinta terpampang dengan nyata di sana.

"YO! YOONGI HYUNG! CHIM! LIHAT KE ATAS KEMBANG APINYA AKAN SEGERA MELUNCUR!"

Sontak keduanya terkaget mendengar teriakan serak merusak telinga yang baru saja mereka dengar, suara siapa lagi kalau bukan si bodoh Taehyung yang meneriaki mereka dari bawah.

Jimin adalah orang pertama yang berdiri dan segera meraih pinggiran balkon.

"Oi, tidak perlu berteriak sampai seperti itu, bodoh! Suaramu mengganggu!"

Atensi Jimin kembali lagi pada Yoongi yang masih duduk dan terkekeh, ia maju selangkah dan meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam, menariknya dengan lembut penuh kehati-hatian agar Hyungnya dapat berdiri tanpa kesusahan.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan tahun depan?"

"Bila aku menulis daftarnya maka tidak akan cukup dalam satu buku, sangat banyak!"

"Begitu ya?" Jimin menunduk sambil tersenyum, detak jantungnya menggila dan bibirnya makin mengering, jemarinya makin mengerat pada pagar besi. "Jika ada orang yang mengungkapakan perasaannya padamu, kau akan bereaksi seperti apa?" Ia berbicara setengah terbata berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan yang sebenarnya sudah amat kentara di mata Yoongi saat pemuda itu tetap menunduk tanpa mau menatap kedua matanya langsung.

"Aku akan menciumnya sampai pingsan." Yoongi memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ya?" Jimin menoleh dengan cepat, membuat kepala beratnya pening seketika.

"Oh, lihat! Kookie menyalakan kembang apinya!" Yoongi berseru dengan heboh, menunjuk ke arah bawah di mana ia melihat teman-temannya tengah bergerombol mengelilingi kembang api besar.

Jimin sama sekali tidak tertarik, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya pening yang menguasai dan bagaimana cara ia mengungkapkan kekagumannya yang berkembang menjadi perasaan suci dan sakral kepada Hyung-nya itu, ia tidak peduli bagaimana lelaki yang lebih tua itu menyikapi pernyataannya, yang penting Jimin telah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan selama setahun ini, rentang waktu yang sama seperti saat Jimin pertama kali mengenalnya di studio musik milik Hoseok.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaim–" Jimin tidak melanjutkan kelimatnya karena Yoongi berteriak heboh saat kembang api pertama tahun baru meluncur dan meledak di atas kepala mereka, ia tertawa dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menyalakan yang lain.

Jimin sadar dan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, ia yakin Hyung-nya itu tidak mendengarkan ucapannya barusan karena suara berisik kembang api yang meletup-letup.

Saat Jimin meraih kembali tangan Yoongi untuk menariknya turun dan bergabung ia merasakan tarikan lain yang berlawanan. Yoongi menarik Jimin hingga pemuda itu berdiri tegap di hadapannya, jemarinya menjulur ke atas dahi Jimin dan merasakan perbedaan suhu yang mencolok.

"Kau sakit." Yoongi mengangkat tangannya yang lain saat ia tahu Jimin hendak menyela ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan melarangku melakukan ini dengan dalih aku akan tertular demam.." Jimin mengernyit tak mengerti. "..kau tahu aku orang yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip dan kata-kataku."

Yoongi meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya masing-masing pada belah pipi Jimin, menariknya mendekat seraya ia juga melangkah maju, saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak dua tiga sentimeter Yoongi menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin."

Pening kembali menguasai kepala Jimin dan entah mengapa semakin lama semakin berat, yang ia ingat adalah Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat di bibir, matanya yang terpejam menikmati lekuk bibir yang dingin, sorakan dan tepuk tangan teman-temannya yang menyaksikan adegan romantis di atas balkon, juga suara kembang api memekakkan telinga di atas kepala mereka.

Selebihnya, Jimin jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **~oOo~**

"Hey, jagoan!"

"Ibu?" Jimin tersadar dengan perasaan membuncah yang aneh dan juga nuansa asing. Matanya mengerjap bingung melihat Ibunya tengah memotong sebuah apel di sampingnya di ruangan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali, warna cat hijau muda dan aroma uap herbal yang menyeruak kemana-mana.

"Ini rumah sakit, anak nakal. Bukankah ibumu ini telah memperingatkanmu untuk berisitirahat selama kau demam kemarin? Teruslah membantah perkataan ibu dan kau akan terus-menerus terbangun di sini."

"Aish, aku minta maaf, Ibu, dan jangan menyumpahiku yang tidak-tidak." Jimin jadi kesal sendiri dibuatnya.

"Untung saja pacarmu itu tanggap."

"Eh, pacar?" Jimin mengerjap bingung seraya meraih potongan apel yang disodorkan padanya.

"Pemuda yang berambut hijau itu kan, Min Yoongi."

Pacar katanya? Jadi yang semalam terjadi bukan mimpi?

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan atensi semua orang beralih pada daun pintu yang perlahan terbuka, seseorang dengan surai kehijauan perlahan masuk dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Ibu Jimin.

"Jim, Ibu sudah berjanji menjagamu bergantian dengan Yoongi, berarti sekarang saatnya ibu pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat."

"A–apa?" Jimin menyalak gugup, Ibunya pasti sengaja meninggalkannya berdua dengan Yoongi.

Ibunya tak membalas apapun, hanya berkedip genit lalu mencium kening putra kesayangannya itu.

Setelah ibunya berlalu, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa Jimin rasakan selain kecanggungan. Ia masih menerawang dan menerka-nerka kejadian semalam, saat ia menyatakan perasaannya dan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Jimin pikir semua itu hanya mimpi yang tercipta karena alam bawah sadarnya menginginkannya seperti itu.

Ia hampir memuntahkan apel yang ia telan sebelumnya saat epidermis kulitnya menerima sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Hyung!"

"Apa? Kau terus melamun, aku memanggilmu sedari tadi dan kau tidak menyahut. Aku kesal jadi ya kucium saja pipimu."

"Aish!" Jimin pura-pura kesal dan menolak menatap Yoongi yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, sebenarnya ia juga ingin menutupi rona bodoh dan kegugupannya di depan lelaki yang lebih tua.

 **END.**

Lagi suka banget sm End of the Day nya 1D.

Udah itu aja ~

Menerima kritik dan saran membangun.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**End of the Day**

 **Drabble**

* * *

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Kau baik?"

"Bisa dibilang tidak."

"Mau bercerita padaku?"

"Akan lebih baik jika kau membiarkanku tidur, Jiminah."

Jimin tersenyum tipis, kedua lengannya mengerat pada tubuh telanjang kekasihnya.

"Dengarkan aku, kau pulang terlambat dan hampir tengah malam, ponselmu tidak aktif dan Hoseok hyung juga tidak bisa dihubungi, aku hampir saja pergi untuk menyusulmu sebelum kau datang dengan wajah masam dan _menyerangku_ dengan serampangan…" Jemari yang lebih muda bergerak perlahan menyusuri punggung berkeringat Yoongi dan membelainya dengan sayang, hanya gerakan sederhana namun mempunyai efek luar biasa menenangkan. "…kau pikir aku bisa tenang karena itu, hm?"

Kepala Yoongi yang semula sejajar dengan dada bidang Jimin tiba-tiba bergerak dan menyembul dari balik selimut, mendesak Jimin agar mendongak karena Yoongi mendaratkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada lekuk leher jenjangnya.

"Aku selalu suka parfum-mu, menenangkan sekali." Yoongi membuka lebar indera penciumannya dan menghirup banyak-banyak aroma tubuh Jimin yang berbau campuran kayu manis dan rempah. "Aku kesal dengan produser baru label kami, demi Tuhan aku bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa ia bukan seorang musisi!"

Suara Yoongi yang terdengar marah tapi dengan nada merajuk menghasilkan kekehan lirih dari bibir Jimin yang teredam helai rambut Yoongi yang beraroma campuran strawberry dan mint. Yoongi bertambah kesal dan mencubit pinggul Jimin dengan manja, pemuda itu hanya mengaduh kecil dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada surai kehijauan Yoongi yang mulai memudar.

"Lalu, hubungan produser menyebalkan dengan menyerangku tiba-tiba?"

Mendengarnya membuat Yoongi sedikit menjauh dan membuat jarak beberapa sentimeter, tangannya yang semula bertengger nyaman pada pinggul Jimin pun perlahan bergerak naik, jemarinya yang lentik membelai pelan lengan pemuda itu dan menggambar pola abstrak.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Saat aku kesal, kecewa, bahagia, apapun, yang terlintas dalam pikiranku hanya kau dan kau. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, itu saja, ugh, sepertinya aku benar-benar _jatuh_ padamu."

Jimin tertawa penuh kebahagiaan kemudian menunduk, meraih dagu Yoongi dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, kecupan polos dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan namun sarat akan cinta yang begitu tulus hingga membuat bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang dan hatinya berdesir halus.

" _Cheesy…cheesy…cheesy…_ aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

* * *

" _Hei, Jimin. Jangan menguap terlalu lebar nafasmu bau kau tahu."_

" _Ini karena kau aku melewatkan acara sikat gigi sebelum tidurku, sayang."_

" _Besok kau harus bertanggung jawab, bocah nakal! Bokongku sakit, kau terlalu bersemangat."_

" _Salahkan wajah penuh kepuasanmu yang begitu menggoda dan desahan–AW! Jangan menggigit leherku besok aku harus mengajar!"_

" _Hukumanmu! Karena kau aku jadi susah berjalan."_

" _Aish!"_

* * *

 **END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**11.01 AM**

"Aku pulang!"

Jimin mengernyit saat mendapati tiap lampu dalam apartemen masih menyala terang.

"Yoongi-Hyung, kau masih bangun?" Jimin melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya langsung menuju kamar utama dan yang ia temukan hanya ranjang kosong dengan selimut berantakan.

"Eh, kemana?"

Pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut melangkah malas menuju ruang tamu, meletakkan tas kerjanya asal di atas sofa kemudian berlalu menuju dapur, tersenyum tipis saat matanya menangkap cup kosong bekas mie instan dan sisa sobekan bungkus bumbu berserakan di atas meja.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang _super_ jorok seperti dia." Walaupun Jimin gemas tetapi sebagai seorang _neat freak_ tetap saja ada perasaan jengkel karena pada kenyataannya ia mencintai seorang _mess maker_ paling parah seperti Yoongi.

Tangannya berusaha mencapai gagang lemari pendingin bermaksud untuk meraih botol air mineral memenuhi dahaga yang mendera tenggorokannya sebelum sebuah tangan merangsek maju di sebelah kepalanya dan menutup kasar pintunya.

"WOW! HEY!" Belum habis rasa kagetnya karena pintu lemari yang ditutup paksa, Jimin harus menghadapi kekagetan baru saat Yoongi mendorong tubuhnya kasar dan menyudutkannya.

"Kau pulang terlambat." Ucapnya dingin.

"Kemarin kau juga pulang terlambat, sayangku." Tangan Jimin terangkat menuju wajah Yoongi bermaksud untuk meraih pipinya dan memberi ciuman selamat malam.

"Aku tidak punya jam kerja tetap, tapi kau–" Yoongi menampik jemari Jimin dan menahan tangan itu erat di atas pintu lemari. "–mana ada seorang pengajar pulang selarut ini, hm?" Sebelah tangan lagi meraih pinggul Jimin dan meremasnya pelan.

"Bukankah tadi aku menelepon dan memberitahumu bahwa ada bimbingan tambahan?" Jimin semakin bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"Ya. Bimbingan belajar yang bisa kusebut usaha merayu anak-anak didikmu yang cantik." Yoongi bergerak maju, meletakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jimin dan mengendus pundaknya yang sedikit terbuka; dan Yoongi sendirilah yang membuka paksa dua kancing teratas kemeja Jimin tentunya.

"Tidak semuanya cantik, ada Jungkook dan–" Pemuda itu tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Yoongi dengan sengaja menggigit perpotongan lehernya agak keras.

"Dan?"

"Yoo–Yoongi Hyung, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya tepat di depan Jimin, sehingga kedua bola matanya leluasa menelusuri mata Jimin yang hanya mengerjap bingung. Sejenak Yoongi menahan tawa saat menatap ekspresi kekasihnya yang kebingungan.

Yoongi melepas cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Jimin dan menangkup kedua pipinya yang tembam.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersikap manis dan menggemaskan pada yang lain. Tidak pada Hoseok, tidak pada Jungkook, dan tidak pada muridmu yang lain."

"Ya?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka, titik."

Jimin paham benar dengan perangai Yoongi yang lebih banyak memasang ekspresi _jutek_ dan angkuh dan sikapnya yang dingin sampai terkadang membuat tulangnya ngilu.

Jung Hoseok, sahabat terdekatnya sendiripun terkadang harus mengangkat tangan menyerah dengan Yoongi yang juga luar biasa keras kepala.

Ia juga terlihat sangat acuh terhadap orang lain dan sekitarnya yang dianggapnya tidak terlalu penting.

Setidaknya itulah _stigma_ yang dibentuk oleh lelaki pucat itu di depan orang-orang, dengan dalih _tindakan defensif_ yang terdengar konyol. Namun bagi Yoongi, Park Jimin adalah cerita lain. Bukan hanya karena pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya makhluk di dunia ini yang pernah –atau bahkan setiap hari melihatnya telanjang, juga karena kepadanya lah Yoongi menjatuhkan pilihan.

Semua yang Yoongi tandai sebagai miliknya adalah telak miliknya.

"Cemburu?"

"Hm?"

Awalnya hanya tarikan samar di kedua sudut bibirnya, namun kelamaan senyum tipis berubah intensitasnya menjadi gelak tawa menggema yang diiringi dengan mata Jimin yang menyipit geli.

"Kenapa malah tertawa, sih!" Yoongi memberengut lucu. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca gerak-gerik gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta meskipun orientasiku menyimpang?"

"Eh, maksudmu?" Jimin dibuat bingung lagi.

"Dasar guru tukang tebar pesona, aish!" Yoongi menarik kedua tangannya dari tubuh Jimin.

"Tunggu, tebar pesona apa, sih?"

"Setahuku kau ini guru sekolah menengah, tetapi kenapa sampai mengantar murid ke gerbang segala? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, huh?"

"Oh, astaga!" Yoongi berdecak sebal.

"Gerbang sekolah? Kau menguntitku ya, Hyung?" Mata Jimin berkedip jenaka, menyenangkan sekali menggoda kekasihnya ini.

"Lupakan! Aku mengantuk!"

Yoongi beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berpijak, ia jadi sebal sendiri. Namun berapa langkah ia melaju pergerakannya sudah terhenti karena sepasang lengan menahan tubuhnya di leher.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemburui, Min Yoongi." Lelaki yang berada dalam dekapan ingin memberontak namun ia urungkan karena kakinya melemah saat kekasihnya berbisik pelan tepat pada telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu sampai kewarasanku hilang dan hampir gila seperti ini, hatiku sudah penuh dengan cinta yang meluap-luap untukmu dan ia takkan sanggup menampung yang lain."

Yoongi mendadak bisu.

"Lagipula, mana sanggup aku menduakan kekasih yang menggemaskan sepertimu, hm?" Pelukan Jimin mengerat dan ia mengecup sebelah pipi Yoongi sekilas.

"Maaf."

"Ah, aku lelah sekali. Ingin cepat-cepat tidur." Jimin secara tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan permintaan maafnya dan malah melenggang pergi disertai seringai tipis.

"Hey, Park Jimin! Kau tidak dengar aku ya? Hey! Berhenti!"

* * *

" _Kau belum memaafkanku."_

" _Maaf itu tidak gratis."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Ayo, buka bajumu. Aku ingin main beberapa ronde."_

" _Sialan."_


	4. Chapter 4

**02.10 AM**

Peluh menetes begitu deras dari pelipisnya yang tertutupi helai rambut, aroma percintaan yang menguar begitu kental di seluruh ruangan, desah tertahan dan teriakan sebagai selingan menemani dini hari mereka berdua pagi ini.

Jimin menatap takjub kekasihnya yang tengah bergerak naik turun, matanya terpejam erat sampai enggan terbuka, dagu pucat dan mulus bak porselen yang sengaja ia dongakkan agar yang lebih muda memperoleh akses yang lebih untuk mengeksploitasi lehernya yang penuh dengan gigitan dan bekas ciuman brutal. Kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat lengannya, namanya yang tersebut nyaring di antara desah dengan nada yang berlumur kenikmatan dan sarat memuja.

Jimin menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah lengan sedang satunya membantu pergerakan Yoongi yang tidak beraturan karena bibir bengkaknya menjeritkan kata _lelah_ sesekali.

Tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikiran Yoongi jika aktivitas _permohonan maaf_ akan sebegini melelahkan. Park Jimin, kekasihnya yang setahun lebih muda memang mempunyai gairah muda yang begitu menggebu, _dan merepotkan._ Pemuda itu tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan sekali datang, mereka akan melakukan beberapa sesi tiap salah satu dari mereka saling menginginkan. Meski begitu, Yoongi tak akan pernah bosan dan mengeluh atas semua itu, karena Park Jimin adalah pemuda ajaib yang selalu memberikan kejutan tak terkira dalam hal apapun, termasuk dengan aktivitas ranjang mereka.

Yoongi lagi-lagi mengeluh sakit pada punggungnya, namun sepertinya Jimin telah tuli. Tangannya bahkan kembali meremas bongkahan pantat Yoongi untuk membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

"J–Jimin, ugh, aku lelah."

"Sebentar lagi aku datang, sayang." Jimin, secara kurang ajar semakin membuka lebar kedua paha lelaki yang ada di pangkuannya, bermaksud untuk membantu pergerakan naik turun Yoongi dan mempercepat orgasme nya yang mungkin sudah pada ambang batas karena ia sendiri merasakan miliknya mulai berkedut dan siap memuntahkan benihnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kali, karena Jimin tetaplah Jimin, seorang kekasih yang jahil dan kurang ajar. Yoongi semakin mendongak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras saat milik Jimin menusuknya semakin dalam pada tempat yang seharusnya, rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan terlalu berlimpah sampai rasanya ingin menangis meski tetap di selingi rasa panas dan perih karena mereka melakukannya berulang kali, ekspresinya yang menggoda dan rona merah pada kedua pipi, kulit pucat yang berkilau karena peluh, tanda kepemilikan yang merata sampai punggung, dan mata Jimin menangkap tanda paling gelap yang berada dekat dengan puting sebelah kanan yang ia buat saat mereka klimaks kedua membuat Yoongi nampak berjuta kali lipat lebih _cantik_ dari biasanya.

Jimin meraih milik Yoongi yang keras menekan perutnya dan mengurutnya cepat namun dengan sedikit penekanan agar mereka bisa mencapai klimaks bersama-sama.

"Ji–a–aku…ughh!"

"Bersama."

Mereka berdua memuntahkannya dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, milik Yoongi mengotori perut Jimin dan membuat tubuhnya semakin lengket. Jimin meneriakkan nama Yoongi begitu keras sedang yang lain meredam rasa puas dengan menggigit pundak lawan bermainnya.

Yoongi amat sangat kelelahan dan berakhir dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya lunglai di atas dada kekasihnya, menarik napas pendek putus-putus, pahanya kebas dan punggungnya luar biasa sakit, bagian belakangnya terasa panas dan perih meskipun Jimin belum menarik miliknya keluar dari dalam sana.

"Kau indah sekali, Min Yoongi." Jimin mengucapkannya dengan nada penuh rasa terima kasih, bermakna kegamuman dan cinta yang tak terukur pada kekasihnya yang sekarang menopang kepalanya yang berat pada pundaknya yang kekar.

"Apa sekarang aku dimaafkan?" Yoongi berbicara pelan sekali dan sedikit terengah-engah, rasa lelah yang amat sangat membuatnya mengantuk. Tangannya yang semula lunglai disamping tubuhnya kini melingkar pada tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah memeluknya pula.

"Tentu." Jawabnya seraya terkekeh pelan dan mengelus pelan surai kekasihnya yang basah.

Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi yang lemas, menidurkan kepalanya di atas lengannya sendiri, meraih pinggang sempit itu untuk ia peluk semalaman.

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi-Hyung." Jimin membenarkan letak selimut mereka sebelum menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan selamat tidur yang manis pada dahi Yoongi.

"Jim."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kan, aku mencintaimu."

"Hehehe."

* * *

" _Ah, ingatkan aku untuk menghubungi Hoseok, aku ingin ijin tidak masuk kerja besok, ugh, pegal sekali."_

" _Begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan ijin juga dan menemanimu seharian."_

" _Dan berakhir dengan kau menggagahiku lagi, tidak, terima kasih."_

" _Eh, kok?"_

" _Untuk besok saja, murid-muridmu jauh lebih penting daripada aku."_


End file.
